


Admirer: Unknown

by jadehqknb



Series: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, featuring asahi, featuring suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Daichi was used to living in the background, but at training camp, he learns he's got the full attention of a certain someone... and he doesn't have a clue who it is.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633108
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100
Collections: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020





	Admirer: Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Happy Crush  
> Prompts: (Secret Admirer + Flowers + Candy Hearts)

Daichi stepped out of the classroom serving as Karasuno’s temporary sleeping quarters, stretching his arms and taking a deep breath of still crisp morning air. It wouldn’t last long, not in the middle of summer, but that’s why he was up early. He wanted to get a jog in and loosen his muscles up before the heat of the day really got going. Smoothly, he sat on the ground tugging one shoe on. He’d begun to push his foot into the second but a crinkling noise stopped him. 

Frowning, he pulled his foot back and looked in his shoe. In the half-dark of the hall, he hadn’t noticed something stuffed within it. Brow furrowing more, he reached in and tugged out a piece of paper. 

On the outer flap was written:  _ For Sawamura Daichi’s Eyes Only _

Stupidly looking around though he knew no one else was in the hall, he unfolded the now slightly wrinkled note and began reading. 

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he took in the words: 

_ Dear Sawamura-san, _

_ This may be a coward’s way of saying how I feel but even if I can’t say them to your face, I couldn’t keep myself from telling you how much I admire you. Your strength, your determination, your confidence, it’s all awe-inspiring. I think you’re amazing and wish you good fortune as you climb the ladder rungs of competition.  _

_ Most sincerely, _

_ Your secret admirer _

Daichi blinked at the page, feeling his cheeks begin to pink. Well, this was certainly unexpected. He looked around again, hoping maybe whoever had left the note would be waiting to see him get it and that he could manage to catch a glimpse of them. But the hallway, though lighter now by dint of his sitting there in a shocked stupor for he didn’t know how long, was still empty save for himself. 

The door of their room slid open and he jumped, hastily pushing the note into his pocket. He looked up to find Suga stepping out, yawning and stretching, his hair a disaster and his eyes half sealed with sleep gunk.

“G’mornin’, Dai,” he mumbled, shuffling in his slippers towards the bathroom. “Thought you’d be on your run.” 

Panic seized Daichi. He hadn’t come to terms with the sudden turn of events in garnering a secret admirer yet and didn’t need Suga’s teasing to add to it. “Yeah, musta fallen asleep sitting up,” he said, forcing mirth into his tone. “Didn’t even manage to get my other shoe on.” 

Suga glanced over his shoulder to see the truth of Daichi’s words and shrugged. “Probably good not to push yourself too hard, yesterday was rough and we’ll need our captain at his best.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” Daichi hastily pulled on his second shoe. If Suga was up, that meant the rest of the team would be following soon and he needed to get a grip on himself. “I’ll just do a quick lap so I get something in. See you at breakfast.” 

~~

To his credit, Daichi only spent a few tense moments trying to figure out who his secret admirer might be. His initial thought was, possibly, Yachi. She was exceptionally shy and timid and leaving a note seemed right up her alley. But, when he caught a glimpse of her notebook—filled with detailed explanations and cute little doodles—he decided against it. Her handwriting was entirely too neat for her to have been the person to write his note. 

He let out a breath of relief at that. He really,  _ really _ didn’t want to have been in a position to have to refuse her. Sure, she was cute and sweet and undoubtedly would be a wonderful girlfriend to someone someday, but he saw her as a little sister and it would have just been too awkward. 

Besides, the note read as someone talking about him as a newcomer, which meant... it was probably someone from another school. He cast a glance around but no one was looking at him with a new appreciation. At least, not that he could tell. It wasn’t like he looked at people looking at him. And everyone was under close scrutiny, whether for gain of knowledge to help improve or defeat. 

He sighed. This was getting him nowhere and taking more energy than he had to spare. 

Plus, if someone was too nervous to tell him how they felt to his face, he didn’t want to impose upon them. They’d already done a brave thing in writing how they felt. He’d just leave it be. 

~~

The next morning Daichi was up early again, the previous day’s occurrence still lingering in his mind. He’d dreamed of his secret admirer, a distant voice unrecognizable saying the very words he’d read the day before. When he’d woken, he sighed quietly, a new pressure in his chest. It was weird, being in the position to wonder not only who admired him but to wonder if, given the chance to know who they were, would he feel the same?

He just barely resisted the urge to smack his own cheeks and possibly wake any of his team. Who was he to say the admiration was anything deeper than just that? Admiration didn’t necessarily mean the person had  _ feelings _ for him. Thinking about it from that angle reintroduced the possibility that it could have been from anyone… including a member of his own team. 

Shaking his head, he got up as quietly as possible. He really needed to get that run in to clear his head. 

Opening the door, he inhaled sharply. This time, there was a flower laid neatly on the tops of his shoes. It was a vibrant red and, as Daichi picked it up with fingers decidedly shakier than he was proud of, he found it was a carnation.

Quickly stepping out and shutting the door as quietly as he could, Daichi scooped up his shoes, hurrying around the corner to the bathroom. He entered a stall, locked it, closed the seat of the toilet and sat down, eyes closed. His heart was pounding. No one had ever given him flowers. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and found that, yes, the flower was still there. He’d dented a portion of the stem with the grip of his fingers and lessened his hold, twirling the blossom, staring as the bloom blurred, solidified, blurred, solidified. 

This was… more. Assuming it was from the same person, which, why wouldn’t it be? He couldn’t possibly have  _ two _ admirers, could he? Daichi was used to fading to the background, being a support piece, not flashy, not stand out. Steady, strong, dependable, but not… not outstanding. And even if he  _ did _ have two admirers, what were the odds that both of them would make their feelings known at the same time? 

He groaned, leaning on his forearms, the flower still held loosely in his hand. 

“Dai? That you?” 

Asahi. 

Of course, someone would have to come in right at that moment, when Daichi was, what, hiding in a stall with his shoes and a flower in his lap? What was he going to do? He didn’t want Asahi to see the flower, to ask questions that admittedly were to be expected. 

Grunting affirmation that yes, it was him, he slipped the stem between his teeth realizing just as he did how unsanitary it was. 

He shrugged to himself. Too late, might as well get his shoes on. He pulled out the clean socks, grateful there was no note hidden among their folds, and pulled them, then his shoes on. He’d hoped Asahi would do his business and leave, but he had no such luck. 

Daichi found him standing at the sink, brushing his long hair into a manageable mass to tie into a loose bun. His eyes widened when they landed on the flower. He opened his mouth but Daichi’s glare—useless as it was against the likes of Suga—still worked on Asahi and he snapped his jaw shut. 

Daichi grunted again, setting the flower on the sink as he washed first his hands and then his mouth. He could still taste the remnants of the stem. “Damn, forgot my toothbrush,” he muttered. 

Stepping to the door, he opened it and began to walk through, but not before he heard Asahi say, “In case you were curious, red carnations mean admiration and ‘my heart aches for you’.” 

Daichi paused, fingers gripping the edge of the door tight. “Thanks,” he said curtly, then exited, his cheeks flaming red as the flower in his hand.

~~

Asahi, thankfully, hadn’t said a word more about the flower and Daichi had been able to hide it away in a plastic cup with some water, cutting the stem until the bloom was hidden and he could tuck it in his bag. He couldn’t explain it, other than not wanting to be embarrassed by teasing or questions from his teammates, but it felt… right to keep it just to himself. 

Well, himself and Asahi. 

The next day, Daichi couldn’t even say he was surprised to have another gift waiting for him. Nestled between his shoes was a plastic bag filled with those candy hearts that had the silly, cute sayings on them. 

Tied to the bag was a simple note:  _ All the words I cannot say, pressed into sugar. The truest of them will be at the end of today because I will most certainly Miss You. _

Daichi took a deep breath. If he were honest, he wasn’t quite sure how to feel. A part of him was frustrated not to know who this was, another part intrigued by simple curiosity. But the largest part of him—his heart—was appreciative. 

Because even if he didn’t know the who, he could enjoy the what and why. There was someone, somewhere in his sphere of influence, who admired him, maybe even loved him. And, really, how could he feel bad about that? 


End file.
